Full Demon
by Emilee1
Summary: Kagome makes Inuyasha a full demon. He begins to fully transform later and finds that he does not know himself or anyone else. They have to find a way to change him back before he hurts someone.
1. Chapter 1: Human

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Kagome makes Inuyasha a full demon. He begins to fully transform later and finds that he does not know himself or anyone else. They have to find a way to change him back before he hurts someone.  
  
Full Demon  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 1: Human  
  
"Well, there's another demon defeated by Inuyasha the great!"Inuyasha said laughing hysterically and holding his sword behind his head.  
  
"Don't get full of yourself."Kagome said putting away the new shard they had gained.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE!!!"  
  
Inuyasha backed down as did Miroku, Shippo, and Sango did in the bushes.  
  
Kagome stopped and thought a minute. "Actually, we are close to the center of the universe, I think."  
  
"What do you mean?"Inuyasha said crowding around her.  
  
"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM TRYING TO THINK?!"  
  
He backed down once again and sat down.  
  
"Okay, the sun is the center of this galaxy. The Earth is two other planets away. So, we are practically the center of the galaxy, or close enough."  
  
They were all puzzled and tilted their heads to one side.  
  
Kagome sighed angrily. She pointed to the sun and said, "You see that bright thing in the sky right?"  
  
They nodded their heads reassuringly.  
  
"That is the sun. It might not look far away, but it is very far away. See what I mean?"  
  
They were all asleep. Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head. She let out a sigh and screamed, "WAKE UP!!! I AM TRYING TO TEACH YOU SOMETHING NEW!!!"  
  
They immediately jumped to their feet and stood as still as possible.  
  
"Maybe we should just forget it. Let's just go back to Kaede's hut."Kagome said putting her hand on her forehead.  
  
They followed far behind taking little babysteps.  
  
As Kaede was cooking, Kagome was looking at the shards and fitting them together. She put in all that they had and she gasped. There was only a small gap where only one shard could fit.  
  
Kagome put it back and walked over to Kaede. "That sure looks good."  
  
"It is new. I put in a frog demon and also a spider demon. I seasoned it with some hairs from a boar as well."Kaede said stirring it slightly.  
  
They all fell silent.  
  
They finally began to eat and to tell you the truth it was exceptional.  
  
"Wow, this is really better than it sounds."Miroku commented or what he called a coment.  
  
Kaede whacked him over the head with the soup handle.  
  
He laughed as though he knew it were coming.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw the grim look on his face. He was uncomfortable to say it vaguely.  
  
Yes, it was the first day of the month. His hair began to change color as did his eyes. His claws retreated and so did his dog ears. His senses left him and he was human.  
  
He got up and said, "I am going to watch out for any demons."  
  
He strided out the door, sat down, and leaned his head upon the doorface.  
  
He was extremely tired after fighting the demon that day.  
  
Kagome has seen how mad he seems as a human and does not like to see him like that. She clenched her fists and thought, I am going o find that final shard and turn him into a full demon.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Developing Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: NO ONE LIKE MY FIC!!! WAH!!! NO REVIEWS?! WAH!!!  
  
Full Demon  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: Developing Powers  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he stretched. He glanced over at Shippo who was creeping out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"Inuyasha asked facing Shippo.  
  
Shippo jumped and said, "No where."  
  
"Oh yes you are. Tell me!"  
  
"Why do you care?!"  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha slammed Shippo into the floor and he went through it. "That is what you get."  
  
Kagome saw the hole in the floor and a very angry Inuyasha just sitting, not caring what had just happened.  
  
"Shippo?"Kagome picked up Shippo and he was badly bruised and cut.  
  
"Inuyasha! What did you do?!"Kagome shouted soaking Shippo's face with water.  
  
Inuyasha was looking at his claws. They had gotten longer than they usually were.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
He paid no attention to her at all.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha got to see how it felt to go through the floor.  
  
He raised up and his eyes appeared red. He was infuriated.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha?"  
  
She began to walk backwards toward the door. I am starting to regret using the Shiko Jewel to make Inuyasha a full demon. Maybe I shouldn't have done it.  
  
He started to walk towards her.  
  
Sango had just woken up. She walked into the room they were in and gasped. What is going on? Sango thought grabbing her giant boomerang. (I don't know the proper name for it.)  
  
She threw it at Inuyasha and he grabbed it in his hands and broke it. He turned to Sango and growled.  
  
He lifted his claws and jumped in the air.  
  
Sango closed her eyes. "SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha was on the floor. Kagome rushed over to Sango and said, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine. What happened to Inuyasha?"Sango repliedbrushing the hair out of her face.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "I did this to him. I used the Shikon Jewel on him to make him a full demon. Now I regret it."  
  
Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and replied, "I see. There is no need to worry. I am sure there is a way to change him back."  
  
Inyasha began to stir. He sat up and he was still in his demon form.  
  
He growled and Sango and Kagome backed up against the wall.  
  
He slowly walked towards them.  
  
Why did I do this to him? Why must I make him suffer? This is all my fault. If only I hadn't made my stupid decision, Inuyasha would be normal now, and not trying to hurt Sango and I.  
  
A tear ran down Kagome's cheek and Inuyasha froze. His eyes reverted back to normal and he sat on the ground. He was in a daze and lowered his bangs over his eyes.  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Inuyasha?"Kagome said reaching out her hand.  
  
He jerked away and said, "Why did I do that to you?"  
  
"We are fine now. It is okay."  
  
Myoga appeared on Kagome's shoulder and said, "Changing him to a full demon I see. Kagome, he seems to have some control now, but his powers are still developing. Later he will become just like he was a minute ago. And he will stay like that. He will not know who you, me,anyone, or even himself. He will not know anyone or anything. He will just know...blood."  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3: Sesshomaru Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay maybe it might seem to suck now, but it will get better. I promise.  
  
Full Demon  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 3: Sesshomaru Appears  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
Inuyasha was in the woods lying against a tree. A cool autumn breeze was blowing throughout the trees. His powers were developing quickly. His claws were longer and he had purple marks on his face. Also he had gotten faster.  
  
Kagome watched him sleep and slowly walked over to him. He heard her coming with his senses doubled and sat up.  
  
She breathed steadily and sat down beside him. She tried to hold back the tears after seeing the marks on his face.  
  
This is my fault, she thought. If I hadn't been so headstrong none of this would have happened. What is next, red eyes. He won't even know himself. I would die if I could get him back to a hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder seeing a tear escape from her eye. "We can change this. I know we can."  
  
She smiled and leaned against his chest drifting into a quiet slumber. Inuyasha pulled her closer and also fell asleep.  
  
~*~Later at night still in the woods~*~  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He heard rustling of leaves close to where they were. He leaned Kagome against the tree and stood up.  
  
The rustling grew louder and he saw a figure approaching quickly.  
  
He stood his ground and the figure finally arrived at where he was.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Inuyasha asked smirking. "I am stronger and you cannot defeat me now. Just go away, Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and said, "It is true you have grown stronger, but is it enoguh. I wish to test your newfound strength. Come at me, Inuyasha."  
  
"Whatever you say!"Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru with remarkable speed and was quick enough to cut him across his cheek.  
  
Sesshomaru appeared quite mad and drew his sword. Inuyasha said that he didn't need his that he was so powerful and continued fighting.  
  
They were both evenly matched and Sesshomaru decided to change things.  
  
He pointed his sword to Kagome and said, "Say goodbye to the girl."  
  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha screamed and she woke up suddenly seeing a sword staring her in the face. What a wake-up call.  
  
She gulped and Inuyasha jumped in front of the blast.  
  
It came toward him and seeing it made his senses kick in.  
  
His eyes widened suddenly and reverted to red.  
  
His fangs grew longer and the blast connected.  
  
Kagome shielded herself from the dirt and dust flying around after the explosion was set off.  
  
She looked around and Inuyasha was not in sight.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I really have to start updating more often, but considering the holidays just passed by it took me a while. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Full Demon  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 4: Goodbye Forever  
  
"Inuyasha... Where are you?"Kagome asked looking everywhere around her. But she forgot to look towards...the sky.  
  
She heard something coming her way and realized it was above her.  
  
She looked up and saw a blast coming directly at her.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"she screamed shieldinng herself but he ignored her and continued fighting Sesshomaru.  
  
The blast hit her and sent her flying into a tree knocking her unconscious.  
  
Finally Sesshomaru was sent hurdling into the ground.  
  
Inuyasha landed beside the hole that he was in. He laughed and held up drew his sword but it recoiled him into a nearby tree.  
  
Sesshomaru climbed out of the hole and walked over to him. "Do you remember that Tetsusuiga can only be used by humans and not demons? Now that you are a demon now, you can no longer use it."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his gaze and surprise attacked Sesshomaru knocking him out.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and said, "I do not need the sword to defeat weaklings like you."  
  
Kagome stirred slightly and let a tear escape her eye. "Inuyasha...SIT!"  
  
He was sent into the ground. She went to see if it had changed him back. He jumped up and was still the same.  
  
She gasped and moved backwards slightly. So, she thought, he can't be changed back. I guess he will never be. I can't let him suffer any longer because he doesn't know himself or anyone else and he could end up killing Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and... me.  
  
She lowered her head and drew an arrow and her bow.  
  
"If this is the way it is going to be, then let it be finished!"Kagome shouted shooting the arrow.  
  
His eyes widened and the arrow hit him in the heart pinning him to the same tree he was stuck on 50 years ago.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5: The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay that was a strange ending to that last chapter, but now the drama starts. If you read other fics of mine then you can easily tell that I like drama.  
  
Full Demon  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 5: The Reason  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha one last time and walked back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?"Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome replied, "He isn't coming." She walked into the back room to stay away from everyone else for that time.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked at each other and Sango said, "I wonder what she meant."  
  
"I don't know but maybe we need to go find out."Miroku replied.  
  
He turned to Kaede and said, "We are going for a walk and we will be back soon."  
  
She nodded her head and they went outside into the woods.  
  
"It had to have happened somewhere out here."Shippo said looking around curiously.  
  
"Yes that is true but the question is what happened?"Sango said also looking around.  
  
Kirara lifted her head and jumped off of Sango's shoulder and started running through the woods.  
  
"Kirara must smell something, lets follow her."  
  
Kirara ran so fast that they could not find her.  
  
She started meowing and they followed her voice.  
  
Finally making their way through some bushes they saw what they could not believe.  
  
"D-did Kagome do this?"Sango asked stepping backwards.  
  
"She must have had to. Maybe he wouldn't change back and she had no other choice but to do this."Miroku said crossing his arms.  
  
Shippo fell onto the ground and said, "I don't understand. Why would Inuyasha behave so violently?"  
  
Sango knelt down beside him and replied, "Do you remember when he slammed you into the floor?"  
  
He nodded. "Well, Kagome used the jewel to transform him into a full fledged demon. The process took time and finally it was complete. He tried to attack Kagome and myself one morning but he changed back. Now I guess he couldn't so she did the last possible thing."  
  
"You mean..."Shippo started.  
  
"Yes we will never see him again."  
  
* * * 


	6. Chapter 6: Hope Fades

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Full Demon  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 6: Hope Fades  
  
Kirara meowed and turned around towards some bushes.  
  
"Huh? What is it Kirara?"Sango asked also turning around.  
  
The bushes rustled several more times and Kikyo came out.  
  
They gasped. "Kikyo, why are your here?"Miroku asked lowering his staff.  
  
She looked away from him and stared towards Inuyasha. "So, Kagome did this?"  
  
"What? How did you know?"Sango studdered.  
  
Kikyo focused her attention back on them and replied, "I heard from the village that Inuyasha had become a full demon. I figured Kagome did this because she is the only one who can besides me. My guess is that she did it because she could not change him back. This is a good thing as a matter of fact. The sacred arrow should have changed him back. If you take him off the tree he should be a hanyou again."  
  
Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder and said, "So all we need to do is get Kagome to pull the arrow out?"  
  
"Yes."Kikyo walked away without saying any goodbyes.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango and said, "We need to hurry and get Kagome."  
  
"Yes, but can we even get through to her?"  
  
"She has to listen to us! If she doesn't then we will never see Inuyasha again!"Shippo shouted pulling Sango's skirt.  
  
"That's true. It has to do with Inuyasha so maybe she will listen."Sango replied.  
  
They headed back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Sango said, "Let me talk to her. I think she might listen to me better, not meaning that in a bad way."  
  
"Okay."Miroku replied sitting on the floor.  
  
"Kagome?"Sango asked.  
  
Kagome actually looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
Sango could see the grief that was inside of them. She sat down beside her and started to explain that they could bring Inuyasha back to his regular self. She told her how and everything.  
  
Kagome wiped her tears and asked, "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, do you want to go now?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and went into the woods, once again, with the others.  
  
She climber up towards Inuyasha and grasped her hand on the arrow. She pulled as hard as she could and gasped.  
  
"It won't come out."  
  
* * * 


	7. Chapter 7: Naraku Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Full Demon  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 7: Naraku's Attack  
  
Kagome stared in shock at Inuyasha. She thought, 'Will I never be able to see him again. It can't be.'  
  
She came down and hit the ground with a thud. "Inu..yasha..."  
  
Sango walked over to her and sat down beside her. "We will find a way. I just don't understand why it won't come out."  
  
All of a sudden the sky turned dark. Clouds covered the sky and lightning struck.  
  
They looked in the air as Naraku came down.  
  
"Naraku...what are you doing here?"Miroku asked gripping his staff tightly.  
  
"I did to come and kill all of you. I knew that Inuyasha was stuck to the tree for good. Mainly because I put a curse on that arrow of yours. It won't come out unless you kill me. Like that will ever happen." Naraku laughed hysterically.  
  
Miroku gritted his teeth and started attacking him with his staff.  
  
Sango and Kirara also joined in. Kagome took picked up her bow and arrow and aimed at Naraku. She fired and hit his shoulder.  
  
He was furious and started running towards Kagome to attack her.  
  
"Kagome get in the well!"Sango shouted running towards her.  
  
"No! I can't leave you here to fight Naraku by yourselves!"  
  
Sango did not want Kagome to get hurt and she pushed her in.  
  
"You'll pay..."Naraku now charged at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
Miroku knew it was the right time. He unleashed his wind tunnel right when Naraku got close and sucked him in.  
  
The sky cleared and Naraku was dead.  
  
"If Naraku is dead then that means."Sango looked at Miroku's hand.  
  
The hole had disappeared.  
  
The wind started to pick up and it started gusting. Kagura apeared and said, "Don't forget you still have me to deal with."  
  
She unleashed an attack knocking them all against a tree.  
  
They looked over to Inuyasha and the arrow started to disappear.  
  
Sango looked up and said, "If Naraku cursed a normal arrow then it didn't change him back. Kagome has to shoot him again with a sacred arrow instead of a cursed one."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down as a full demon. He smiled at Kaguran and attacked.  
  
Kagura called Kanna and she held Inuyasha back for the time.  
  
Kaguran laughed and started to fight with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha was fighting against Kanna's mirror and was holding off its power.  
  
He saw them fighting against Kagura and doing a bad job. They were getting beat up pretty badly.  
  
'Who are they? Who am I? Where am I?' Inuyasha was puzzled but his senses were starting to come back to him though he stayed a full demon.  
  
"I have to go and help them and to save Inuyasha. What they didn't know is that I don't have the jewel anymore and I can't travel through the well. I can still get through."  
  
She climbed slowly towards the top.  
  
Kagome appeared out of the well and saw everything that was happening.  
  
'Who is that? She looks familiar, but who is she? Wait that is... Kagome? And Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.' Inuyasha could now control his full demon power to where he knew what was going on around him and also who he was.  
  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha shouted. His eyes reverted back to normal and everything was the way it was before. But he still had the full demon power that he desired.  
  
He killed both Kagura and Kanna instantly. He stopped and looked at Kagome.  
  
He walked over to her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She fell into his arms crying. "I never thought you would be back again. I didn't think I would ever see you again."  
  
He pulled her closer and said, "The strange thing is, I still have full demon power just not the behavior."  
  
She smiled at him and replied, "Then it worked out just fine."  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
